Vermont Living
by pepperedrougekisses
Summary: Cute little one shot. Needed to get it out of my system. Still on cloud 9 with the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Still on Cloud Vermont. Have a Happy Thanksgiving**!

"You cheated!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yeah huh you peeked Zachy!" Addison whined folding her arms.  
"Addy stop being mad. It's your turn."  
"No. I don't want to go. I don't wanna."  
Eliza ran out of her hiding spot with one of her dad's baseball caps on.  
"Whos turn!" She squealed as she crashed into Addison.  
"It's Addy's but she won't do it."  
Zachary said sticking his tongue out at her.  
"Ha ha ha! No one fount. Me! I'm spidur man! The best!" Corbin shouted throwing his arms up as if he was spraying webs.  
Eliza got up and scooted down the stairs. She was scared of falling down like she did a month ago so instead she took her time. One by one the little two year old made it to the first floor. As soon as she could stand up good enough, she ran toward her dad.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Addy and Zachy no no." She said shaking her head side to side. Fitz picked up his youngest child and lifted the cap to look into her big grey doe eyes.  
"Are. They arguing again honey bee?"  
"Uh huh. No good daddy."  
Fitz kissed her on the forehead and walked up the stairs with her in tow.  
"It's not fair. I don't want to play anymore." Fitz heard Addison's voice, she stood next to her siblings with her arms folded. She was just like Olivia. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and stubborn at times.  
"What's going on here kids?" Fitz said setting Eliza down.  
At once all of the kids answered.  
"Addy is it and she's mad like always."  
"Zachy picked me but I'm not it. He cheated."  
"I won daddy! I won because I'm spidur man!"  
"Hey, hey, settle children."  
The kids stopped and looked at their father.  
"Addy, sweetheart if Zach found you, you have to be the seeker."  
Fitz said as he rubbed her little hand.  
"But daddy."  
"No Addison. If you were found first, you are it. If you can't play right then I won't let you play at all. Okay?" Addison shook her head letting him know she understood. She let go of his hand and turned away toward her siblings who had ran into the play room.  
"Oh no you don't. You better come over here and give daddy a hug and a kiss." Addison turned around and gave her dad the biggest smile a 5 year old could. When she reached his arms, he gave her a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too daddy." Addy said laughing as he released her from his tickling hand. He stood up and she darted toward the room where the others waited to play another round of tag.

"Okay four apples each?"  
"Yes please daddy!" The kids sing song together.  
"Okay! Here you go. Wait what is your name?"  
"Daddy! It's me Corbin!"  
"Who?" Fitz asked squinting his eyes.  
"Spidur man daddy!" The little 4 year old said. Fitz looked into his big brown eyes and roughed up his sandy colored hair.  
"Apples for?"  
Zachary covered his face and everyone giggled.  
"Tiger!" He yelled through his hands.  
Fitz placed the apples in front of him and ruffled his sandy curls.  
"Now you two girls."  
"I'm coconut and this is bee."  
Addison said looking up at her dad.  
"Bee! Daddy bee!" Eliza said waving her hands around.  
"Very well then, apples for you two as well." Fitz stood back and looked at his kids eating their apples and talking away to each other. His heart was more than satisfied with what was in front of him. His kids were his world next to his Livvie. Zachary Daniel Grant was their oldest together, topping in at seven years old. He had Olivia's eyes and had light brown hair, a perfect mixture of Fitz and Olivia. He admire his big brother Gerry in turn made Zachary proudly wearing the big brother crown. Next was Addison Elise Grant, five years old and a spitting image of Olivia. After her was Corbin Isaiah Grant Aka Spidur man the great at just four years old. He was born a year after Addison and Fitz worried that having a child a year a part would bother Olivia. Once she gave birth to him and say his grey eyes, they both new he was another perfect gift. They didn't plan for Corbin to come but they got carried away after a date night that they both needed desperately and certainly didn't regret it. Last but not least, Eliza Jalissa Grant. The baby out of the family, she also had Fitz grey eyes and had hair the color of honey. That was one reason why he called her honey bee Because of her hair and because she was one busy toddler. She is constantly all over the place and can never stop. All of his kids were beautiful and unique in their own way, resembling himself and Olivia. Each one of them held a piece of his heart and he wouldn't want it any other way, their existence came from pure love, the love he shared with Olivia. He was so blessed to look back on the long road it took for them to get to a place of peace, she said she would wait for him and she did just as much as he waited for her. Hearing his kids laughter bought so many memories of dinners at the table. He only wish was that Olivia would make it home soon. It was only Tuesday but thanksgiving was two days away.  
"Daddy I'm done." Corbin said sliding down from his seat.  
"Daddy will you play with us?" Addison asked as she took another bite out of her apple slice.  
Fitz snapped out of his daze and walked toward the table where the tiny cute humans were.  
"What game?"  
"Hide and seek!" Zachary yelled.  
"Yeah!" Corbin and Addison said in unison.  
"Hide and seek daddy." Eliza said clapping her hands together.  
"Alright! One. Two." The kids took off running as Fitz continued counting with his eyes closed.

"Just keep swimming just keep swimming." The kids chanted together. After finishing the game Fitz put them all down for a nap. When they woke up, he feed them sandwiches and grapes. Fitz made the best club sandwiches and the kids loved them. Now they sat on the palate full of blankets and pillows in the family room watching their favorite classic movie.  
"Dory is my favorite!" Eliza confessed as the kids continued giggling. Fitz phone vibrated and he picked up the call.  
"Hey Kare."  
"Hey daddy. Is it okay if I come home at nine? We are going to see a movie. Is that fine?"  
"Yeah no problem honey. Just wish you were here with us instead. Watching one of your favorite movies. Finding nemo."  
"Hi kare!" The kids yelled trying to climb on Fitz to reach the phone. He let them hang around him as he put the phone on speaker.  
Karen chuckled and blushed at the sound of her siblings.  
"Hi nuggets. Are y'all behaving."  
"Yes!" Corbin said immediately.  
"Woah. That was a quick response. I don't believe you."  
"It's true Kare!" Zachary said taking the phone.  
"I'm just teasing. I know you all are angels. I'll be home later. Bye Corbin, Zachy, Eliza, Addy and daddy."  
"Bye sweetheart. Stay safe okay?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Bye bye Kare."  
"Bye munchkins."

Olivia opened the front door and closed it quietly. She stood by the door waiting for her posse to come and attack her. She got antsy and put down her suitcase and hung up her coat, headed to the family room where she knew they would be.  
"I'm hungry daddy."  
"Me too. I'll whip us up something."  
"Otay!" Eliza shouted!  
"Good because I'm starving." Zachary replied licking his lips.  
"My tummy is crying!" Addison said springing to her feet. As soon as she did her little shadow, Eliza, did the same.  
"Spidur man hungry too daddy!" Corbin said as he jumped around.  
"I need some food too."  
All of the kids stopped and turn to the direction they heard the voice. They knew who it belong to and they took off running toward her.  
"Mama! Mama home!" Eliza said as Olivia scooped her up with one arm.  
"I missed you so much mama!" Addison said hugging her mom.  
Olivia sat down on the floor hugging and kissing her children.  
"I'm glad you are back mommy." Corbin said kissing her.  
"Me too." Zachary said sharing a hug and a kiss as well.  
"Same to you all. I've missed each and every one of you so much." Olivia hugged and kissed them over again until Fitz walked up to her.  
She looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
Olivia listened as Zachary told his mom about how their week was without her and how he lost his favorite action figure.  
"Sounds like the week was very eventful. You know what. How about the four of you go downstairs and wait for daddy and I. As a matter of fact, go grab your coats, we will go out to dinner tonight." The kids shook their heads and ran to their rooms to grab their coats.  
"Welcome home baby."  
Fitz said helping her up. He looked at his wife and pulled her body closer to his. The perfect fit.  
"I've missed you." Olivia said staring into his eyes.  
"I've missed you so much. If it wasn't for our kids I would've lost my mind after five minutes of you leaving." Olivia laughed and held his face as he held onto her hips, sliding his hands up and down her body.  
"Well I'm here now my vacation starts tonight."  
"Good. I've needed my wife. Almost thought I would have to cook the feast with your mom alone. It wouldn't have been the same with you gone."  
"I know, I would never do that to you and the kids. And you know what, I've needed my sexy husband."  
She pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed locked by their need to have their mouths explored by each other. Fitz groaned as Olivia sucked on his tongue, not letting up on her hold. They continued to kiss passionately. The only reason they departed was because of the sound of Olivia's phone. Fitz gave her a look and she just gave him a smile. Instead of answering it, she turned it off and threw it on the couch.  
"I'm all yours."  
"All mine is correct." Fitz said leaning in to kiss her until they heard something drop.  
"Well, half of yours and half of theirs."  
"Truth. I love you Livvie."  
"I love you too. Now let's see what are kids have done now."


	2. Thanksgiving with the Grant's

"Grammy!" The kids shouted as their grandmother entered the house and removed her jacket.  
"Oh hi grandma's babies! You all are so pretty. Seems like you all get prettier every time I see each of you." Maya said hugging them. If their was one thing Maya loved more than her daughter, it was her grandchildren.  
"Grammy we missed you!" Corbin said hanging onto her.  
"Grammy will you make pie?" Addison asked with a sparkle in her eye.  
"Anything for my babies." She smiled and kissed Addison on the head.  
"Grammy I'm so happy you are here!" Zachary said grabbing her hand.  
"Grammy is happy to be here too. Where is Liza?" She asked walking up to the little toddler hiding under the table. Maya could easily see her but she went along with the game. For some reason Eliza thought if she closed her eyes no one could see her. Eliza started to giggle as Maya got closer to the table.  
"Is that my Liza?"  
"Hi Grammy!" She yelled opening her eyes.  
"Hi baby girl. Oh you are getting so big now!" Maya said as she picked her up.  
"I'm this many Grammy!" She said holding up two fingers.  
"Yes I know you are two years old."  
"Two two two!" She said moving her head side to side.  
"Hi mom!" Olivia said walking to her mother with her arms out, Fitz right next to her smiling brightly.  
"Oh and here comes my big baby." Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother and Maya held onto her daughter.  
"Hello Olivia. Look at you sweetie you look good. Can't even tell you've birthed four children." She said kissing her cheek.  
"Oh mama." Olivia replied throwing up her hand.  
"Hi mom." Fitz said giving his classic Grant smile.  
"Oooo my other big baby." She said hugging Fitz.  
"You look good mom." Fitz said after releasing her.  
"Thank you Fitz. I got to make sure I keep myself up so I can chase around these kids." She said tickling Eliza's tummy.  
"Very true. I'll take your bags upstairs." Fitz grabbed her bags and went up stairs putting them in the guest room.  
"I'm still so proud of you Olivia."  
Maya said giving her a big smile.  
"Thanks mama I'm happy. So happy."  
"I know you are Olivia. You and Fitz have been through it all. I'm glad you both are happy and thriving. Just look at your beautiful babies. You both did it."  
Olivia felt her eyes get watery thinking about pre marriage with Fitz.  
"We did it. In this together."

"I'm nervous."  
"Hey now. It's your wedding day. You are finally marrying the man you have loved for so many years." Maya said rubbing Olivia's knee.  
"I know. I'm just thinking about how much it took to get us to this spot but now I'm scared."  
Maya sighed and gave Olivia a stern look.  
"Liva, you are not me, and Fitz is not your father. Your father and I loved each other but along the way we lost it. Mostly because of how busy he was all the time. You will be his First Lady and you will be one hell of a wife. Let it go Liva. He's a good man. Your man." Olivia smiled and wiped a tear away.  
"Thank you ma."  
"Not a problem. Now come on. I'll help you into your dress."

"Fitzgerald, do you take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your lawful wedded wife..."  
"I do."  
"Olivia, do you take Fitz to be your lawful wedded husband..."  
"I do."  
"Olivia, Fitzgerald, I know pronounce you Mr. And Mrs Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. You may kiss your bri-"  
Olivia and Fitz didn't wait for him to finish. They immediately kissed each other passionately. Everyone hooped and hollered at the newly weds. Fitz leaned and whispered in he ear.  
"We did it Mrs. Olivia Carolyn Grant."  
Olivia pulled his face to hers.  
"We made it Mr. President." She pecked him on his lips before turning to the crowd.

"So who else is coming this thanksgiving? Where is my other two babies?"  
"Oh mama we will have a full house. Abby and David, Harrison and Quinn. Huck is having dinner with his Kim's family and then coming here later. Karen is upstairs taking a shower and Gerry should be here shortly with his girlfriend." Olivia said leading her mother into the kitchen.  
"The more the merrier." Maya said with a little laugh.  
Olivia grabbed an apron and Maya just stared at her.  
"I guess this is my cue to help you get everything ready?"  
"Yes!" Olivia said trying to hold back a laugh.  
"I swear you just use me for my cooking."  
"And your looks." Olivia said winking at her mom. Maya put on the apron and then patted Olivia on her back.  
"What should I start first?"

"Grandma!" Karen said running toward Maya.  
"Hi sweet girl! I was looking for you earlier. I was informed you were in the shower."  
"Yes ma'am I was. I had practice early this morning." Maya frowned and pulled her granddaughter in for another hug.  
"Why on earth would they have you all practicing? Does she not know that it's thanksgiving break?"  
Karen smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "My same thoughts gram. She wants us to make it to state this year. Can I help with something?"  
She asked now on Olivia's left side.  
"If you want. Go ahead and wash up, you can peel the potatoes. You think you can handle it?" Olivia's said giving her a side hug.  
"Of course I can mom."  
Olivia handed her the bowl of potatoes and continued to snap the green beans while Maya fixed the turkey.  
"Mama! Mama! Can we help too?" Addison asked sitting next to her mother.  
"Yes you can. Go wash your hands."  
Addison ran off so she could help.  
Eliza and the rest of the kids came in the kitchen. Eliza went straight to Olivia and laid her head down.  
"Sleepy baby?"  
Eliza rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.  
"Fitz!" Olivia yelled.  
"Right here Livvie. What's wrong?"  
Olivia pointed down to Eliza. Fitz smiled and walked toward Olivia and Eliza.  
"Come here honey bee. Want to lay down with daddy?" Eliza shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder, her little arms trying wrap around his neck.  
"Need any help in her ladies?"  
Maya looked up "Nope we got it. You can make your famous Mac and cheese. And the deviled eggs when you put her down."  
"Sounds good to me." Fitz looked at Olivia and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Fitz walked out holding Eliza. The boys were sitting on the floor playing with cards.  
"Hey you two, how about you come up here and play. I haven't swept yet." The two boys nodded and got in their own chairs. Sitting on their knees they continued to play.  
"Do you have aahhhhhh five?!" Corbin asked eyeing his brother.  
Zachary glanced down at his cards and then looked up.  
"Nope. But do you have a two for me?" Corbin looked at his cards and gasped.  
"Darn it! You always take my twos!" Corbin flicked the card to Zachary and they both burst into hysterics when the card flew and hit Zachary in the head. Olivia looked at the boys and shook her head, grinning to herself.  
"I'm ready to help mama!" Addison said showing Olivia her clean hands.  
"Okay come up here and sit in my lap." Addison climbed up and sat on her mom's lap.  
"Okay coconut, you have to snap it like this. And then put this part over here in this bowl. Go ahead and try it baby." Addison shook her head and reached for a green bean. She did what Olivia told her to do and Olivia clapped her hands.  
"Good job coconut! Mama she's a natural." Olivia kissed Addison on top of her head.  
"That's good Addy!" Maya said moving over to the stuffing.  
"When I get bigger, can I cut potatoes like Karen?"  
Olivia nodded. "Yes, when you get bigger you can. But for now, you are on green bean duty with mommy."  
"Consider it handled mama." Everyone started laughing at Addison's response.  
"Addy you are so funny!" Corbin said throwing his head back. Zachary smacked his cards down and put his forehead on the table laughing. His little body vibrated at the force of his laughs. Karen stopped cutting the potatoes to make sure she wouldn't cut herself.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Gerry!" The boys and Addison yelled. All three of them ran to their brother while Maya, Olivia and Karen let the kids give a love Fest to Gerry first.  
"Oh man I've missed you guys!"  
"We missed you to Gerry!" They said together, Gerry got up and reached his arms out.  
"Hi grandma, hi, mom, hi Kare."  
"Hi Gerry. You look so good! Look at you!"  
"Thanks grandma." Gerry said smiling, flashing the Grant smile.  
"Hi sweetie!" Olivia said hugging him tight.  
"Look at this! Growing out the beard? Oh my goodness my son is a man!" Gerry chuckled and reached for Karen.  
"Mom I've been a man for a while now I'm just now showing it, hey shrimp."  
"Hey pancake face." The two hugged and hit each other lightly on the arm.  
"Gerry."  
"Hey dad." Fitz hugged his son  
"Beard is coming through. Wow my oldest is a man."  
"That's what I said." Olivia said looking up at Gerry. She felt Fitz pulled her closer to him.  
"Wait, Gerry where is your girlfriend?" Gerry rolled his eyes and Olivia immediately regretted the question.  
"Honey I'm sorry, I-"  
"No, mom it's okay. Fianna and I broke up. She wasn't exactly the best person to be around."  
"Well it's her lost. Grant boys are charmers." Maya said rubbing her thumb against his cheek.  
"Yeah! Girls are gross anyways. Except Grammy, mama, Kare, addy and Eliza." Zachary said sticking out his tongue and pointing to his mouth.  
"Yup! Zachy is right!" Corbin said bobbing his head up and down. Everyone laughed and went back to their stations, this time Fitz joined in the kitchen and Gerry helped Fitz.  
The family put together the feast and talked the entire time. Gerry talked about how he liked Columbia. Karen told her family about the tournament coming up, the younger kids talked about anything from despicable me to who broke the snow globe yesterday.  
The night began to creep on the family and they slowly started to dwindle down. The bigger foods were ready the Turkey, stuffing, greens, green beans and potatoes salad. Fitz homemade famous Mac and cheese, deviled eggs and a newly added item, banana pudding. Would be made the next day right along Maya's famous pies.  
"I'm going to head on to bed. Good night everyone." Karen said walking up the stairs.  
"Good night Kare!" They yelled after her. Olivia and Maya were upstairs giving the kids baths while Fitz and Gerry were in the living room.  
"So son. Is everything really okay?"  
Gerry looked at his dad and gave him a half smile.  
"To be honest, not really. Fianna cheated on me. She was at one of those parties and I told her I wasn't going. She did it because she thought I wasn't going to be there but some of my buddies saw her." Fitz took another sip of scotch and glared at Gerry.  
"Are you sure? Sometimes you can't trust people's words."  
"Dad. There is a video. Bad thing is when I confronted her about it, she said that she didn't regret hooking up with that guy."  
"I'm sorry bud. Some girls like to experiment. I hate she put you through that, cheating is never anything good to deal with." Fitz sighed and took another sip.  
"I wish I could meet someone like mom." Gerry said looking up at the game being played on the tv.  
"You will one day. Remember, it's not always easy to find that person. You have to be willing to go through a lot of shit to keep and get what you want."  
"I know. I have a lot of time to find the right one."  
"Yes you do. Love you son."  
"Love you too dad."

"Goodnight Liva. Goodnight kids Grammy loves all of you. Kisses and hugs." The kids hugged and kissed their grandma. She smiled and walked down the stairs to say her goodnights to Fitz and Gerry.  
"I'm headed to bed too. Goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight Ger." Fitz got up, turned off the Tv and headed upstairs.

"I love you. A bushel and a peck. A bushel and a peck and a hug around your neck. A hug around your neck. And a barrel and a heap. A barrel and a heap and I'm talking in my sleep about you." Olivia sang and tapped her finger on Zachary's nose. He laughed and she pulled the covers over him.  
"Goodnight C. Mommy loves you so much."  
"And daddy loves you too tiger. See you in the morning kiddo." Fitz said getting a hug and kiss.  
"I love you too mommy and daddy." Olivia gave him a kissed and he smiled.  
"Mommy, you are the best. You are my favorite girl in the whole wide world." Olivia smiled and patted his hand.  
"She's my favorite girl too tiger."  
Zachary giggled and smiled at his dad.  
"You are the best daddy. I want to be just like you."  
Fitz looked at Olivia and grabbed her hand.  
"Thanks tiger. You can be like me but be even better, I have a feeling you will." The little boy smiled and his eyes danced back in forward between his parents.  
"I'm glad to hear that I'm your favorite girl. Sleep tight tiger." Zachary nodded and closed his eyes. Olivia turned off the lights and turned on his night light. The couple walked out together, hand in hand toward Corbin's room which was next door. He had his mask on and was dancing around to no music but the music in his head.  
"Bed. Now." She said as they both stepped fully into his room.  
"Okay mommy."  
He took off his mask and placed it in his bin. Olivia picked him up and tucked him in. Olivia did her second round of bushel and a peck lullaby. Each of her kids loved hearing it before they went to sleep. They all swore they could sleep better when she sang to them.  
"... And a barrel and a heap. A barrel and a heap and I'm talking in my sleep about, you." Corbin laughed and Olivia tickled him.  
"Stop mommy!" He said still giggling.  
"Okay, okay I'm done." She reached down and hugged him.  
"Kiss mama." Olivia smiled "of course. I have to get a kiss from spider man before I go." He kissed his mother and then turned to Fitz.  
"I love you spider man. Daddy loves you always." Fitz leaned down and hugged and kissed him.  
"I love you daddy!"  
"Sleep tight baby. I love you so much."  
"Love you too mama." Olivia tucked his spider man action figure beside him and he instantly held it close. She smiled and turned off his light. His spider man glow in the dark stickers that they placed on his wall glowed all over. They quietly exited the room and went to Addy and Eliza. Eliza had her own room but she refused to sleep in there alone.  
"And then the cow said?"  
"Moooooo" Eliza gave her biggest and loudest moo. Addison was in her bed reading a book to Eliza while she was right under Addison.  
Fitz and Olivia smiled at what they were seeing.  
"Okay you two, it's night night." Fitz said. He picked Eliza up and put her in the her own bed. While Fitz tucked Eliza in, Olivia tucked Addison in.  
"Sing mama sing pwease!" Eliza asked.  
"... And I'm talking in my sleep about, you."  
"Yay. All done!" Eliza chimed in afterwards.  
"That's right. Now that means you have to close your eyes and sleep."  
Fitz gave her a hug and laughed at her poking her lips out. With a kiss he proceeded to tell her "I love you honey bee. Now go to sleep."  
"Good night mama."  
"Good night coconut."  
Olivia bent down and kissed and hugged her.  
"Mama. Can you tell me why you and daddy call me coconut?"  
Olivia and Fitz found each other's eyes. Addison always asked them to tell the same story even though they'd told her over a million times. It was her favorite story.  
"Well. When you were in mama's tummy, you loved coconut cake" Fitz began as he walked toward her bed and sat down. "When mama would eat it, you would kick and kick and kick." Olivia took her legs and moved them up and down mimicking a kicking motion. Addison laughed and Eliza watched and giggled.  
"When you turned one, we bought you a cake."  
"A coconut cake!" Addison whispered, her eyes growing wide knowing what was coming next.  
"Yup, a coconut cake. And you ate it all. The rest of the day you wouldn't stop dancing around." Olivia said re-tucking her.  
"That's all you said around the house for months was coconut after that day."  
Addison smiled and moved a curl out of her face.  
"I love you coconut. So much, we both do."  
"That's right baby, mommy loves you so much."  
"I love you too daddy and mama."  
Fitz and Olivia kissed and hugged their daughter. Olivia got up and went over to Eliza's bed.  
"Waiting for me huh?"  
"Yes mama!"  
"I love you Eliza. Very much."  
"Love you mama! Love you much!" She repeated. She hugged her and Olivia also laughed as Eliza stuck her lips out. Olivia kissed her and rubbed her head.  
"Goodnight. Sleep tight honey bee."  
"Wait!" Eliza climbed out of her bed and ran over to Addison. She got on her bed and poked her lips out to give her a kiss and a hug.  
"Night night cocoahut love you much!" Fitz and Olivia smiled and Addison told her little sister she loved her too  
"Good night bee." The two year old climbed back in her bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
Fitz and Olivia took that as their cue to leave.

Olivia climbed into bed and Fitz grabbed her and her body caved into his.  
"I love you Livvie."  
"I love you too Fitz."  
"Another day with the love of my life."  
"Yes, a very good day as well. So glad we have all the kids with us again."  
"Me too. I've missed our college boy. His so grown up now." Fitz held onto her tighter and moved her hair so he could kiss her neck.  
"I know baby. It's crazy how they grow up fast."  
"They really do."  
Fitz turned her head so that she was facing him. He captured her lips and just like that she moaned at the feeling of not only his lips but his manhood pressed against her. She moved her hand down his leg, lifting the pajama pants up until she could feel his member in her hand. He groaned and grabbed her breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers. She couldn't stand anymore and she led him into her. Her muscles clamped a hold of her husbands love maker. He slid in and out of her and the sensation made them both tremble with chills covering their body.  
"So wet. For me Livvie?" He whispered in her ear as he bit it.  
"I'm always yours."  
"That's right. And I'm all yours."  
They rocked together in rhythm, fast then slow. They kept going until they both came, the feeling of ecstasy slapping their body's like an ocean wave.  
"I can't stop loving you."  
"I can't and won't stop loving you Mrs. Grant."  
"I love it when you call me that." He kissed her tenderly and let his lips linger on hers. He didn't dare move out of Olivia he waited until she was in a deep slumber. If he could he would stay like that forever, but with four kids surprise visits in the middle of the night made them do otherwise. He kissed her head and let his eyes close.

"Happy Thanksgiving grammy!" The kids said in unison. When they woke up, Zachary rehearsed with his younger siblings to so happy thanksgiving. Maya chuckled and squatted down.  
"Good morning Zachy, Liza, C and Addy! and happy thanksgiving to you too babies."  
Fitz walked down the stairs and the smell of breakfast made his stomach growl. He walked into the kitchen and grinned at Maya and his kids.  
"Good morning daddy! The kids said running up to him.  
"Good morning to all of you. Good morning mom."  
"Good morning. Hope you all are hungry."  
"Starving."  
"One, two, three!"  
"Happy Thanksgiving daddy!" The kids yelled. He smiled at all four of his kids and their effort to say "thanksgiving" correctly and in unison.  
"Thanks kids. Happy thanksgiving to you four too." He bent down and hugged them.  
"Good morning Gerry."  
Maya said as he hugged her from the side.  
"Good morning gram, dad, munchkins. Happy thanksgiving."  
"You too Ger." Fitz said.  
"You too Ger!" The kids said smiling and running toward him.  
"Coffee is over there for you Fitz."  
"Thank you."  
"Mmhm. Olivia still asleep?"  
"Yes she is. I couldn't get her to get up. She's probably still suffering from jet lag." Fitz explained blowing his coffee before he sipped it.  
Maya smiled to herself and kept stirring the eggs.

Olivia stretched her legs and moaned. She reached over to grab Fitz to only be met with an empty space. She groaned knowing he got up without her. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she finished she wrapped her robe around her body and headed out of the room. She went into Zachary's room and realized that he was gone. She knew that if he was up, so was the rest of the Grant clique. She covered a yawn and was about to go down stairs when she heard sniffing. She stopped and looked around. Olivia walked down the hall and stopped at Karen's door. She knocked softly. "Kare, honey are you okay?" Karen didn't respond. Olivia took a deep breath and counted to five. "Karen. Sweetie can you please open the door so I know you are alright. The door unlocked and Olivia walked in. Karen was sitting on her day bed staring out the window.  
"Karen what's wrong?"  
Karen turned around and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Oh baby girl." Olivia swiftly moved to her side and took her into her arms. She made it just in time and Karen broke down in her arms.  
Olivia rubbed her back and ran her fingers through her hair. Karen let go of Olivia's waist and looked up at her. "She got married."  
Olivia didn't need to ask who, she already knew. When Fitz and Mellie got a divorce, the kids weren't surprised. They wanted to have a family unit, but not at the price of being denied true happiness. Mellie moved back to Santa Barbra, married the mayor a year later and refused to take the kids. She got them on the weekends but that was about it.  
"She married him and didn't even tell us. She just went ahead and married him. She's never been a good mother but I thought she would at least try to change. She hasn't. She left us and now she's married to a man who hates dad's guts and yours. I don't like him. I hate him and he says mean things about you and daddy. That's why I stopped going." Olivia waited a little before she responded. She sighed and placed her hand over Karen's.  
"Sweetie I am terribly sorry. I know that this hurts you deeply. Baby, people are always going to be mean and hateful. What Lester says around you is not okay and I am sorry you had to hear whatever awful things he has said. Your mother loves you."  
"Don't you do that to me Liv! She does not love me. If she did she would've done better. She would've been in my life more."  
"She just doesn't know how to show it. Karen, some women have a tough time showing love to their kids. You just have to keep on loving her anyhow. I promise everything will be okay. And if you don't want to see her again your dad and I will obey your wishes. At least call her before you decide just think it over before you do anything drastic." Karen laid her head on Olivia's chest and hugged her.  
"I love you mama." Olivia released her own set of tears.  
"I love you so much Karen. More than you will ever know." Olivia kissed her forehead and stood up.  
"I'll give you some time okay?"  
"Thank you."  
Olivia shook her head.  
"Wait. Can you please not tell dad. At least not yet."  
"Okay."  
Olivia gave her a small smile and walked out.

"Morning sleepy head." Fitz said winking at her.  
"Funny." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Morning ma."  
"Good morning honey. You sleep well?"  
"Yes I did actually. Mmm it smells good. Is it ready?"  
"Mmhm it is."  
"Rascals! It's ready."  
The sound of small feet echoed from the wooden floors. When the kids entered the kitchen, they all ran toward their mom.  
"Morning mama! You sleep too long!" Addison said hugging her left side as Corbin took her right.  
"Yeah are you sick mama?"  
Olivia chuckled and bought Zachary and Eliza in.  
"I'm fine just sleepy that's all. I promise."  
"Happy thanksgiving mommy!" Zachary said grinning up at her.  
"Thanks baby, you too."  
"Happy tanksiving mama! Yay!" Eliza said clapping her hands together.  
"Happy thanksgiving to you too. To all of my kids."  
"Morning Ger."  
"Morning mom."  
"Where is Karen?" Maya asked handing Gerry a plate.  
"She's coming." Olivia said curtly.  
Olivia picked a plate beside her mom and helped fix the plates. Fitz took them from Olivia and served them to the kids. When Fitz handed the last plate to one of the kids, Olivia handed him his plate.  
"Thanks sweet baby."  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
Fitz moved forward at lightening speed and stole a kiss from her.  
Olivia grabbed a towel and snapped it at his butt  
"Ow!" The kids started laughing and Olivia went back to fixing Karen's plate.  
"I'll get you Olivia."  
"We shall see."  
Maya handed Olivia a plate and kissed her head.  
"Thanks mama."  
"Welcome."  
Karen entered and everyone greeted her. She cleaned up pretty well. Olivia couldn't even tell she had been crying and she knew if she couldn't tell, they wouldn't be able to either.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Welcome sweetie."  
Olivia took her plate to the table and sat down. They all ate their pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit and chatted away. When they finished Olivia sent the kids up for baths and to get dressed. Each family member got dressed and started making the house presentable. Olivia cleaned up and Fitz begged her to sit down and let him handle it.  
"No Fitz I got it."  
"Baby you need to finish the jam."  
"I already did now move your ass out the way." Olivia said sweeping his feet.  
"I think someone needs a spanking."  
Olivia squinted her eyes and shook her head.  
"Fitzgerald you better not tou-"  
Fitz grabbed her by the wrist and she dropped the broom. He picked her up and she pounded her fist into his back.  
"Put me down!" Fitz smiled and carried her up the stairs.  
She stopped fussing as they walked down the hall past the kids room. She didn't want to alert anyone. Her mother volunteered to dress them. Fitz used his free hand to open the bedroom door. He shut it and looked it quickly. Olivia started whisper explicit to him.  
"If you don't put me the hell down, I will bite your -"  
Fitz dropped her on the bed and she laid their propped on her elbows eyeing him. Fitz licked his lips and Olivia looked away.  
"I love it when you act up. You aren't mad at me. You just do it to get my attention. Well you got daddy's attention now." Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to get up but he laid down on top of her.  
"Get off of me. And for your information, I am mad at you."  
Fitz smirked at her and waited for her explanation.  
"You left me this morning."  
"I wake up before you every morning. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. Now shut up."  
Olivia felt the wetness rubbing up against her panties. Fitz took her lips and sucked on them hard.  
"Don't scream." His eyes were clouded with desire and he went down ready to eat again.

"Liv!" Abby yelled as soon as the door opened.  
"Abby! Oh hi! I've missed you! Come in come in! Hi David!"  
"Hi Olivia. Thanks for having us. Happy thanksgiving."  
"Of course happy thanksgiving to you too."  
"Hi Abby, hi David." Fitz said greeting them with hugs.  
The kids came running around the corner, "aunt Abby and uncle David!" Zachary yelled out. The kids all have them hugs and Eliza and Corbin ushered them inside.  
"Welcome to we house!" Eliza said as she pulled Abby along.  
After Abby and David came Harrison and Quinn. Everyone greeted them and showed them to the living room. Everyone was all there and they all filed into the dinning room.  
"Oh my goodness, everything looks so good!" Quinn said looking at the feast before her.  
"It looks really good you guys." Harrison said looking from Olivia to Maya.  
"Thanks, Mr. Grant helped out too." Olivia said caressing his arm.  
"Say what? Fitz can cook?"  
Olivia nodded and Fitz kissed her.  
"I don't want to brag." Fitz said and everyone laughed.  
Once everyone was seated Olivia stood up.  
"I am so glad all of you came today to celebrate thanksgiving with us. I am so happy to have you all here celebrating with us. I wanted to start off by saying what I am thankful for, we are going to go around the table, then pray and dig in. If that's okay?"  
"Yeah just don't take too long." Abby said bumping arms with Harrison.  
"Just for that, I'll go slow." Olivia replied smirking.  
"I am thankful for my family. My mother, my husband. My beautiful children. Gerry, Karen, Zachary, Addison, Corbin and Eliza. I am also thankful for my friends that came out today. Harrison, Abby, David, Quinn and Huck and his family once they get here. I am also thankful for my health and my job. I love you all." Olivia said cheerfully as she sat down.  
"We love you mommy!" Corbin said waving his hand.  
"Love you too."  
Fitz stood up and looked around the table and took a moment.  
"I am thankful for my mother in law who came in and helped out this week. I am thankful for my wonderful children. Honey bee, coconut, Spider-Man, tiger, Kerbear and  
"Oh no here it comes." Gerry said putting his head down.  
"And bean."  
Karen looked at Gerry and started laughing.  
"Shut up."  
"last but not least. My beautiful, amazing, intelligent wife. Olivia Carolyn Grant. I am so thankful for you baby. Every day I am thankful for you and the times we've spent together." Olivia grabbed his hand and he sat down. Everyone clapped and it was David's turn.  
"I'm thankful for friends, Abigail whelan and food." He sat down and Abby sprung up. "David, gladiators, nieces, nephews and food." She sat and the adults chuckled at their tactics.  
"You two are unbelievable."  
"I'm hungry you can't judge us." Abby said turning toward Harrison.  
"I'm thankful for my gladiators, the children and for another day to spend with the people I love.  
"I am thankful for my brothers and sisters my grandma, mom and dad. And for the college fund that is helping me tremendously." Fitz smiled and chuckled.  
Karen stood up and tears had already formed in her eyes.  
"Uhm. I am thankful for my brothers and sisters, for my basketball team and coach, for my lovely grandma, for my friends, for my dad. But most of all for my mom" her eyes were glazed with tears and Olivia wanted to jump up and hold her but she knew her girl had it.  
"Mom, you have always been there for me. For about ten years now you have always been there for me and I couldn't thank you enough. Today I learned that just because you share blood with someone doesn't mean that they are all you have. Olivia you are my mom and I am so thankful for you. I love you so much mom. Thank you for everything." Everyone at the table had tears forming or already falling. Olivia looked at Karen and mouthed thank you. Gerry pulled her in for a hug and he mouthed I love you to Olivia. She said it back to him and she knew then that Gerry knew about Mellie's new marriage. Karen smiled and shook her head. Fitz leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What's that about?"  
"Tell you later." She said quietly.  
"I am thankful for my family. All of you. My grand babies my daughter and son. And I am thankful for the man upstairs because he bought us all together. It took us some time but we are all here." Maya smiled and took her seat.  
"Anyone? Does someone want to share? You four are included."  
"Afterwards mama." Addison said smiling.  
"Okay then, Let's eat." They said their prayers and dug in. The food was outstanding and everyone was going to have a serious food coma.  
"This jam cake. You made this didn't you liv?" Harrison asked.  
"Yup."  
"The Mac and cheese is fantastic." David said grabbing some more.  
"That would be me." Fitz said smiling ear to ear.  
"The food is yummy!" Eliza said swallowing a piece of pie.  
"Yeah it's so good!" Addison said rubbing her stomach.  
"I'm thankful for food!" Corbin said clapping his hands.  
"Best cooks ever!" Zachary said. The adults smiled and giggled at the kids. When dinner was over they all went to the living room and talked some more while the kids went upstairs to put something together.  
Fifteen minutes later Huck and his family arrived. Kim and Javi all joined in.  
One by one the Grant kids walked down the stairs holding each other's hand. Olivia smiled at how cute her children looked.  
Corbin stepped up and cleared his throat.  
"Hello friends and family. I am Corbin Grant. My sitser and broter want to put a show for all of you!" He said pointing to the audience. Everyone clapped and he moved back in line.  
"We are thankful for all of you. Mommy, daddy, brothers, sisters, grandma, aunts, uncles." Zachary said smiling.  
"And minions!" Eliza said standing on her tip toes.  
The audience chuckled and continued to listen.  
"One, two, three"  
In unison the kids began to sing.  
"Turkey Dinner, turkey dinner,  
Gather round, gather round,  
Who will get the drumstick?  
Yummy, yummy drumstick,  
All sit down, all sit down.  
Cornbread muffins, chestnut stuffing,  
Puddin' pie, one foot high,  
All of us were thinner  
Until we came to dinner;  
Me oh my! Me oh my!" The kids shouted together.  
"Yay! That was so good babies!" Maya clapped and cheered.  
"Very well put together 4Gs! Mama is so proud of all of you!"  
"Yes! Daddy is too super awesome!"  
Everyone continued to praise the children some more and once they were done, they were back to playing games. Three hours later after a game of cards, monopoly and phase ten, Fitz put on a family movie and everyone gathered around. After the movie was over they said their farewells. Olivia and Fitz sat back on the couch as the rest of the Grant family were upstairs preparing for bed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more Livvie."  
"Impossible."  
"So possible. This was a success."  
"Yes it was. Will we be hosting Christmas?"  
"If that's what you want. The more memories in this house the better." Fitz said perching his lips against hers.  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan."  
"Mrs. Grant, the question is, will you be on the naughty list?"  
"Only if you want me to." Olivia winked at him and he climbed on her tickling her. Once he stopped and Olivia caught her breath Fitz leaned in for another kiss.  
"Mommy! Daddy! We can't sleep!" Olivia pushed Fitz off of her. He smiled and helped her up.  
"Let's go tuck the 4G's in bed."  
"Let's go." Fitz walked in front of Olivia and as the walked up the stairs she held on to the top of his pants.  
"Baby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you sing to me too?"  
"I can do more than sing to you Mr. president."  
"I love it when you call me that."


	3. Holiday Happiness

**Happy New Yesr! I tried to reach everyone before midnight but I had no wifi on my ipad. Xo enjoy **

**Christmas Eve**.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. The end." Fitz said closing the book.  
"Read it again daddy read it again!" Addison begged pulling at Fitz sweater.  
"Yeah daddy pleaaasee." Zachary asked with his hands clasped together and pleading.  
"Come on daddy just one more time." Corbin added nudging Fitz.  
"No, no, no. I've read it three times already it's time for you all to go to bed. I think it was a mistake to let you guys drink hot coco earlier." Fitz said plying Zachary's arms off of his neck.  
"Mama tell daddy yes." Addison declared now playing with Olivia's hair. everyone had on footie pajamas. Olivia begged Fitz to pick one out for himself but he decided to wear festive pajama bottoms.  
"No way coconut. Daddy is right it's time for you all to go to bed." She said patting Addison's back.  
"But mommy I'm not sweepy." Eliza yawned as she buried her head into her mother's chest.  
"I know baby but it's getting late and Santa can't come visit you, all of you, if you all are not asleep." Olivia said kissing her on the forehead and giving the look to the kids.  
"What if we wait for Santa to come?"  
"yeah!" Corbin shouted cosigning Zachary's idea.  
"It doesn't work like that bud. You have to be asleep. Maybe we should've give them children's Benadryl." Fitz said to Olivia and earning a smack on the arm.  
"No we can't do that, besides Eliza will need it soon you know her allergies have increased with the tree being in the house." Fitz kissed her cheek and she turned and faced him seeing the glint in his eyes. She nodded and focused her attention back on the kids.  
"Alright come on little people upstairs."  
"Maaamaaaa." The kids all said in unison  
"Come on." The kids stood up and headed toward the staircase with their heads hung low.  
"Don't be such Debbie downers. When you wake you will see all of the awesome toys Santa left all of you."  
"We just want to stay up with you and daddy." Corbin mumbled taking smaller steps than usual.  
"Daddy and I are going to bed too. No one is staying up."  
"Is Ger and kare?" Addison asked, being the first one to reach the top of the stairs.  
"Yes they went out to get some more things for tomorrow's dinner but when they come back they will go straight to bed." Olivia walked to Addison and Eliza's room to tuck the sleeping child in. Fitz got the others tucked while she kissed Addison and Eliza good night. She closed their door and walked to Corbin's room and then Zachary's room. After they said their good nights to the kids, they went back downstairs to clean up the living room.  
"You look super sexy in that onsie." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Clean." She demanded moving her neck away from his lips.  
"We can do it later. We have to come back down anyways." Olivia picked up a mug and took it to the kitchen. Fitz followed her staring at her like she was the last piece of pie.  
"Fitz. baby." She wined finally acknowledging his hungry stares.  
"I'm sorry I need to taste you."  
"Drink the rest of the hot chocolate."  
"Karen and Gerry haven't had any yet. Why take that when I can have you. You are hot and you are chocolate." Fitz said backing her into the island.  
"Cut it out."  
"I think you forgot what I can do."  
Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he unzipped her onsie and gave an open mouth kiss on top of her right breast. Olivia pushed his head up and pulled him to the living room. Fitz smirked knowing that he won. He bent down and pulled the blanket out further so that he could lay her down without hurting her back. The Christmas lights from the tree glowed and reflected on to the blanket like little snow flakes. Fitz grabbed her hand and laid her down. She pulled his face to hers so that she could taste his mouth. Their mouths rejoiced once they were fully engaged. Fitz grunted and pulled the rest of the zipper down.  
"You look sexy in this but I prefer you naked." Olivia smacked his shoulder and joined him in a low laugh. She placed her hand over her lips.  
"Shhh don't be too loud."  
"I should tell you the same thing." Before Olivia could bring him down for another kiss, her clothes were already off. His breath tickled her belly button as he sucked on it. Her head elevated backwards and she was faced with the beautifully decorated tree. She smiled at the different ornaments. The kids loved helping decorate the tree and even put their own arts and crafts on it. Olivia's eyes danced over to the top and saw the picture of a five year old snaggle tooth Karen.  
"Fitz they haven't made it back yet." She whispered bring herself back to the light.  
"We have an hour." He rushed out in a raspy voice. Olivia blinked back the thought and enjoyed Fitz ministrations. Fitz kept going until Olivia released every once into his mouth, he beautiful body rising and falling with her pulse. Fitz rested his head on her stomach while she massaged his scalp.  
"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked in a dreamy voice.  
"Not forever. My ass is numb now." Fitz chuckle vibrated her stomach making her smile at the feeling. They eventually got up from their spot and met Gerry and Karen outside with some of the kids bigger gifts. After three hours of building a play kitchen, charging up two power wheels, scooters and making sure all of the toys had batteries in them if they were required.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad." Gerry said hugging Fitz and Olivia.  
"Merry Christmas to you two as well." Olivia said hugging and kissing her eldest kids .  
"Merry Christmas. I love you all so much." Fitz said receiving a hug and kiss from Gerry and Karen.  
"See you all in the morning. Sleep tight." The older kids smiled and headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Pssst. Addy wake up." Zachary said trying his best to wake her up.  
"Addy. Wake up now." Zachary tried again.  
"Zachy what da madder?" Eliza said popping up and looking at him with her bed head in full effect.  
"Santa was here. It's time to go down stairs." Eliza pulled the covers back and got out of her bed.  
"Veally?!"  
"Yes. Go wake Corbin up while I get addy."  
"Otay brudder!" Eliza took off out of the room and toward Corbin's room.  
"Cor! Cor, wake up wake up wake up!" Corbin rolled on to his left side and fluttered his eyes open.  
"Santa was herya!" She said clapping her hands. Corbin's eyes bloomed with excitement and he waisted no time getting out of bed. Corbin held Eliza's hand as they went back to check on Zachary and Addison. Addy was standing next to Zachary with her eyes half open. All four of them took each other's hand and walked down the stairs together. The sight of all of Santa's gifts he left them made them run in different directions toward their toys.  
"Spider-Man suit" Corbin shouted as his hands squeezed the costume.  
"Doc mctuffin!" Eliza squealed holding the doll close to her chest.  
"Look at the rides guys!" Zachary yelled. The kids dropped their things and ran to their cars and scooters they'd talked about wanting. Eliza and Corbin wanted power wheels cars, Eliza wanted the 'pink muting' ( mustang) and Corbin wanted the hummer. Zachary and Addison choose 'big kid rides' meaning electric scooters.  
"Awesome!"  
"Hoopay! Santa is my favorite!"  
"Score!" Eliza shouted and everyone started laughing.  
"What's all this racket?" Karen asked smiling as she saw them completely fixed on their new toys.  
"Reminds me of when we were little." Karen turned around and saw Gerry.  
"Yeah. We had great Christmases."  
He shook his head and smiled.  
"Look at them, so happy. I love you Karen. Merry Christmas."  
"Love you too Gerry. Thanks for everything." Karen hugged her brother and they went over to their little siblings and helped them.

"Merry Christmas." Olivia opened her eyes and was met with the blue eyes that still made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time.  
"Merry Christmas Fitz. Let's go see the kids." They got up and went downstairs together. They stood silently watching all of their kids play together and admire their gifts. Addy spotted them and jumped up from her spot.  
"Daddy! Mommy,"  
"Well merry Christmas coconut." Fitz bent down and kissed her.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
"Daddy! Mommy!" The other three said running toward them.  
"Look what Santa bought us." Corbin said pointing to the area of toys.  
"He got all of you a lot of things!" Olivia said kissing each of them, and Fitz doing the same.  
The Grant family spent the rest of the morning opening gifts and eating breakfast. Nothing beat seeing the kids faces lighting up as they played with their belongings.

**New Year's Eve**

"So yummy mommy." Eliza said licking her lips.  
"Very yummy." Zachary added as he ate another chip full of cheese. Olivia made nachos for the night. One of the kids favorite dishes including Fitz who was licking his fingers as if there was no more cheese left on his plate.  
"Anyone need a napkin?" Olivia asked about to get up from her seat.  
"Don't worry I got it mom." Karen said standing up and collecting a napkin for everyone.  
"Mommy?" Corbin asked.  
"What is it baby?"  
"Are you okay?" Olivia's eye brows furrowed and she looked at Fitz, searching for an answer From him but he onky mirrored her confusion.  
"Yeah baby I'm okay. Why do you ask?"  
"Well because earlier I heard you whining or screaming it all the same.'"  
"You even said 'oh God'" Addison added nonchalantly.  
Fitz choked on his drink and Olivia dropped the chip in her hand. Karen and Gerry stifled back their laughs nudging each other under the table.  
"Daddy no hurt mama." Eliza said shaking her finger at Fitz.  
"uhm no baby I'm okay. Daddy uhm" the kids all stared at her waiting for an answer and Olivia's cheeks began to heat up. "Who wants ice cream?"  
"Me!" They all yelled together. Fitz and Olivia got up and fixed ice cream for all of them.  
"Nice save."  
"Shut up." Olivia replied not looking at him.  
"Don't blame me I told you to be quiet."  
"Be quiet?" She dropped the scooper back into the tub of ice cream and glared at him.  
"How could I when you do that- you know what leave me alone." Fitz chuckled and kissed her collarbone from behind.  
"Daddy promise to be gently next time."

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Olivia and Fitz mouths met and the kids all gave their vocal "ewwws" about the display of affection.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more. Forever."  
"Forever and always."  
Another year gone by and an New Year was upon them. Nothing else matter to them besides having their kids and each other. The couple danced with their kids as the music from the tv played while showing all of the excitement going on around the globe. To them it was another year added to their happiness. A New Year together. A New Year full of more memories and laughter in the Grant household in Vermont. Home of two young adults, four sticky fingered munchkins who enjoy eating their mother's jam. And a couple who were in it together. Forever.


End file.
